


A Slightly Different Fantasy Story

by habromaniac



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dimensions, Dragons, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, againidontknowwhatimdoing, d&d species, idontknowwhatimdoingohmygodhelp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habromaniac/pseuds/habromaniac
Summary: Prince Adam's brother is dead. He is wanted back from the dreadful dragon that keeps him in a secluded tower to return home and become the future king of Wellbarrow. The twist? Adam is the dragon. And he does not plan to leave his beautiful home. But when a warlock by the name of Quinn comes to take him home, he is forced to take leave from his tower. But fear not! He doesn't even come close to arriving back home to the kingdom.





	1. Part 1: A monologue and a beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> IM INEXPERIENCED IN WRITING IM SORRY I TRY!!! This is loosely based of D&D. (Very loosely. Like I only use some species and spells.) This is my first story that actually has depth and chapters and I already hate it. Sorry again in advanced!

You always hear stories of dragons, princesses, and knights. They follow the same template. Princess gets locked away for punishment whether it be hers or her parents. A reward to save her is offered. Thousands of knights try and try again to save her, but can't seem to defeat the mighty dragon. Then one day an underdog slays the mighty beast and gets the lovely princess hand in marriage. And they all live happily ever after.

This story is slightly different.

For starters I'm a prince. Also, I'm my dragon. I was cursed on my father's behalf. He thought it'd be an amazing idea to sleep with every woman in the kingdom and not with my mother for an entire year. I know. He's a classy gentleman like that. 

To sum things up, my mother wasn't having it and decided to hire a witch to put this wonderful blessing upon me. Seeing as I'm dear old Dad's favorite between me and my big bro. Which is honestly the most absurd thing because my father hates me. I'm the chosen one by default because my older brother despises the all mighty king. The feelings are mutual.

That's how I ended up in this gorgeous tower surrounded by miles of fruit trees and berry bushes. Recently my mom or dad put up a reward to come and save me from the terrible dragon. My official dragon title is The Atrocious Salamander. Rude in my opinion. I'm not some ugly, slimy amphibian! And I don't even want to be saved. I love it here. No homophobic parents. No royal duties. No pressure to get married. Although I'm sure that will start up again. I'm positive the only reason I'm wanted back is because my brother probably passed. He's always been reckless. And racist. Towards orcs and half-orcs specifically.

So, I'm officially the next in line. You may be thinking, "Why don't your wonderful parents just have another child?" Well dear reader, apparently my father is extremely petty. And to get revenge he hired a warlock to curse my mother. The curse: Being forever infertile. So, my mom physically cannot have another child. My father must be very dumb because everyone knows how warlocks never take back deals. No matter what. Poor mother. She'll never get that daughter she oh so hope for. 

The knights that come to retrieve me are so boring and dull, I can defeat them easily, but they are oh so very annoying. I'm starting to question if I should just leave my beautiful home. It'd be extremely tragic, but I mean at least I'd be rid of these persistent wannabe knights. I'm the worst at combat but I could defeat these guys as a human. I don't kill most of them. If I do it was either an accident or they almost chopped of the tip of my tail. And I love my tail, it's gorgeous.

The saddest part a few of these men are hot and manly. I would have tapped them instantly if I didn't eventually find out what babies they are.  
I'm starting to get groups of people as well. It's not really fair, six against one. I mean at least it's good comedy. I can just roll over onto them and they'll all be instantly defeated.  


How do they not notice? Even as a dragon, I am clearly the same Prince Adam. My scales are white with dark blue accents, which would be my hair color, and my eyes are still the same icy blue. I'm also as pale as the snow itself so honestly the white adds even more similarity. People are idiots. Are they really so incompetent that they don't even notice my personality. I recognize almost all these knights and I'm told that my attitude makes quite the impression. It's still the same as well, if you couldn't already tell. 

During this entire monologue I have been toying with a group that consists of 1 Dragonborn, 1 Were-Bat, 2 human knights, and surprisingly a half-orc. And a female one at that. Father must be getting desperate. His misogynistic ass would never hire both females and anything remotely related to orcs. She is actually a bit of a challenge being much smaller than I'm used to. She's the last one standing after I toss the Dragonborn towards the mountain range. But alas, as good as she fought, I quickly grabbed her around the torso and threw her across some trees and into a lake. 

I spread my wings ready to go to my orchard, but I then heard the snapping of a twig just behind me. I turn my head around to see a single man. He looks about 21, 3 years older than me. He wears a black cloak that lays upon his broad, sturdy shoulders with the hood covering his eyes, black leather boots that go up to his knees, tight pants that fit just right, and a loose shirt that ties his whole outfit together. His forearms show to have muscle, his jawline is sharp, and he looks about 6'4 and oh my god I'm so thirsty. "Hello Salamander", he speaks with a deep voice. I give a quick growl and a puff of fire and he smirks. " Or should I say Prince Adam?" I jerk back surprised. This one is competent. I watch him carefully as he raises his hand towards me as if he was going to push me backwards. Then I smell something burning. It's magic. He's a warlock. 

I spread my wings and with one quick stroke I'm high up into the air. But it's already too late. I can feel the burning pain and my bones crackling. I slowly begin to fall. Feeling my self shrinking and my skeleton rearranging, I began to scream and my sight begins to fill with black. I realize that this was going to be my last day of happiness just before I'm lulled into a deep slumber and caught by my capture's arms.


	2. Part 2: Questions, Answers, and Attitudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They give introductions and attitude and make plans. Also, Adam is fucking freezing.

I awake to the crackling of fire. I'm in a tent. Or at least that's the technical term for it. This just seems like one of the room in the castle just with more tapestries, cloth, and an assortment of furs. I'm covered with two enormous fur comforters and it appears that that is it. Not a good sign. There's a note on the bedside table.

_Your Majesty, I know what you may be thinking, but not to worry. I covered you with my cloak. So fret not, I did not gaze upon your naked body. There's a dresser across from the bed you lay in. You are welcome to wear anything in there you desire. Find me once you've composed yourself. I'll give you some explanations as to what's become of you._

He seems like a gentleman. I get up to go put some clothing on only to find out that I am sore as hell. What in the name of Atticus the IV? Why the hell am I so sore. Everything feels as if it's been beaten to a pulp one body part at a time!

I try to ignore the pain and put some pants on and a simple leather tunic. I put on some leather boots and that's when the cold hits me. It's freezing. I grab a trimmed fur coat that reaches just to my ankles, pull on the hood, and head outside. 

I then hear fire crackling once again on my right. Sure enough there's a fire with the handsome warlock roasting some rodent upon the flames.

"Prince Adam! I thought you'd never wake up!" he says with some humor to his voice. "How long have I been out?" "Oh just for a 2 days. It's 11 am at the moment. Would you like to sit down?" he says gesturing to the log next to his facing the fire. I sit down and hiss. The pain is a bitch. " Ah, yes. Sorry. I'm sure you've felt this pain before when you first turned so I don't think I need to explain." I have. Oh god was that the worst. "Please tell me this wont be the case for 2 weeks I can't live through this again" I say pouting. He looks at me and huffs a laugh, "I've got some herbs that will speed up the adjustments and sooth the pain, don't worry." "Oh thank Atticus." A silence sets upon us. I find it awkward, but that doesn't seem to be the case for him. 

He finishes cooking the rodent meat and uses his magic to separate the meat from the bone and fat and cuts it up. The meat is placed onto two plates and he hands one to me. "You would like some explanations yes?" he finally speaks. "What's there to explain? It was about time my parents think to hire a warlock to come get me. They are the main species to slay us after all." "You say us. Why?" I pause. I'm not a dragon anymore. I'm just a weak human. I look behind me to search for my tail and wings. Of course. They aren't there. "Oh. Did you actually like being a dragon?" "It was the best gift anyone has given me. Ironic that it was a curse. Being a dragon is so freeing. You can fly anywhere. You aren't weak and can intimidate anyone that crosses you. And my tail. Oh my sweet tail. How I'll miss it so." I say sorrowfully. "Oh sweet Atticus kid, now I feel like an ass." I turn to him. His gentleman demeanor has dropped and he's scowling. God dammit he's a fucking asshole I knew he was too good to be true. He sees my deadpan expression and looks slightly pissed now. 

"What? Do you expect me to turn you back? Cause I'm sure you know how warlocks do their work. We don't take back deals. Besides, it couldn't have been that great. You probably never even got laid." Oh my god he did not. "Oh sweetheart, you should step off before I put you in your place" I stand angered. "Put me in my place? You sound like your racist, homophobic brother. What? You going to kick me till I spit out blood? You Darkwoods think you are so high and mighty." he speaks as he walks up to me. He is right up in front of me, looking down on me and if I wasn't so disgusted that he lumped me in with my brother I know I'd be turned on right now. Oh is he in for it. "I am nothing like my brother. I'm nothing like my father. I am nothing like my mother. I am nothing like any Darkwood before me except for great uncle Sam who refused to marry because he was a gay ass bitch and got slaughtered and eaten by the Dwarfs because he stood up for who he was. Wanna know why I loved being a dragon so much? Because then I wasn't a Darkwood. I was just me. You're right about one thing though. I didn't get laid. I don't think any male species in this world besides beasts would fuck me in the ass." I finish out of breath. He's stunned. He starts to speak but I cut him off. I'm not finished. "Do you think I'm selfish for that Mr. Warlock? To wish to be happy once again? Because if I go home I wont be. Because if I'm the second in line, now first, I will be just the opposite. The only thing that'll keep me happy is spitting on my brother's grave. Just take me home. Or better yet, let's stop by my big bro's grave spread our bile on it together because you hate him so much and then we can go right up to my parents and slit my throat right before their very eyes. I'm sure they'll have plenty of mixed emotions to make even a narcissistic bastard like you double over in laughter." I'm done. I walk back to the log and sit down. I shouldn't have said anything. I forgot how emotional I can get. I bury my head into my arms resting on my knees.

\----- ---- --- -- -

What the actual fuck is this kid. He's... incredible. Never have I seen someone like him. One thing is for sure. He did put me in my place.

After yelling at my face he sits back down and curls into a ball. He really doesn't want to go home. I don't blame him. It doesn't seem like his parents want him back either. Fuck, if only I could return Queen Saline's fertility. I shouldn't have sold it to that mermaid. Damn those Darkwoods. Why are they so god awful?

A sniff breaks my thinking process. Oh god I hope Prince Adam doesn't start crying. He sits up wipes away his tears and looks up at me. His eyes could be so innocent, yet they portray so much torture and agony. Just like mine. He begins to speak but I cut him off, " Ya know- the deal was to retrieve you and bring you home. But a time limit was never mentioned. Honestly you could wait until your dear old parents die and then return and it'd be ok." He looks surprised and then he jumps up once again with a very excited expression. "Though there is a downside to that." He frowns. "Oh God, what now?" I walk up to him and hold up his jaw with my thumb and index finger. I tower over him. "They ordered me to never let you leave my side. So if you don't wish to go home right away, you'll have to stick with this narcissistic warlock." He pouts. It's quite adorable. Wait. Quinn, no. "God fucking fuck ok. That's fine I guess." he says, interrupting my thoughts yet again. I'm surprised. I didn't expect him to agree so quickly. 

"Well then Prince Adam, prepare for some fun!" I take my hand out from under his jaw and begin to walk towards the tent. He follows. I grab those herbs and hand them to him. "Here. Take a single leaf and swallow it." He does as instructed. I grab him one of my infinity pouches, a dagger, and a belt. "Put the herbs in the bag and fasten both the dagger and the pouch to your belt. That pouch has infinite storage so put as much shit as you want in there. Do you have any questions?" His dumbfounded expression is adorable. "Uh yeah. One, why am I so cold? It's summer. Where are we going? What is your name??? And is there anyway I can become a dragon again?" He's a rambler. Annoying. I am too, but only in my head. He should fix that. I answer his questions whilst holding up and adding a finger for each one. "A dragon's 'Fire Heart' as they call it is the reason dragons can breath fire. It also makes the body always warm and keeps it at a hotter temperature. Your body heat hasn't adjusted yet. I have to get some peridots a blacksmith owes me in Starryden, after that who knows. Unfortunately that specialty belongs only to witches. As powerful as we warlocks may be, it is not something we can do with ease. Oh, and the name is Quinn." He takes a moment to process then asks one more thing. "Do I ever get a say in anything?" "I guess you do, but I have to approve of it if it's something with a big impact" He smiles deviously but also purely. "So after you get those peridots, can we find me a witch?" 

\----- ---- --- -- -

Quinn seems amused by my request. He thinks about it for exactly 4.7 seconds then speaks, "I don't see why not. Though, if something else more important comes along the way then we're going to do that." "That seems reasonable I guess." I mutter to no one in particular. "Let's be on our way then." Quinn says just before he chants some spell and a black horse appears. The horse appears to be a Clydesdale. It has feathers, beads, and braids in both it's mane and tail. It has a simple saddle with a black, red, and white striped cloth laying on top of it. To put it simply, it's gorgeous.

"Your Majesty, this is Clary. She's our mode of transportation." Quinn says matter of factly. Jeez. It seems like he doesn't even care about her well being. I walk up to the giant black beauty and hover my hand a little ways from her snout so she can smell me. She then pushes her nose up against my hand and feels it with her lips. I pet her neck and run my fingers through her mane. I look up to Quinn and he looks a little surprised. "What? This is how all horses should be treated." I say to him with a sarcastic tone. "Well ok Mr. Horse Whisperer." he says with a huff. He mounts Clary and then reaches his hand out to me. "Your Highness." I grab his hand and along with his help, mount Clary with little trouble. Quinn then looks back at me. "Hang on. I want to get to our destination as soon as possible." I wrap my arms around his waist and then he commands Clary to go forward. Before I know it I feel air rushing all around me. It's so cold I have to hide my face between the warlock's shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's part 2. Criticism? I hate myself oh god sorry.


	3. Saying hello and goodbye to Alden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite short, but I felt that I needed to get something out. School is a bitchy bitch.

The rushing air began to calm as Quinn was slowly bringing Clary to a halt. I look up from his shoulders and see that we’re approaching a city. Or at least that’s what I think it would be called. Once you pass the gates, every building is made from giant trees. Some of the buildings even have stone protruding from the trees for extra rooms. All the roads are made from smoothed pebbles all neatly arranged with lanterns hanging from poles along it. 

“It’s really pretty..”

“Don’t tell that to anyone else here,” Quinn said with a chuckle, “Elves are very prideful- that will only feed their egos.”

“This is Starryden isn’t it?” He nods. “Great...” That last part is said with a heavy amount of sarcasm. It’s not that elves are the worst people in the world, but they can be a handful. I didn’t need Quinn’s warning to tell me that elves are quite egotistical because I am already familiar with their ways. My kingdom’s closest ally happens to be this elven kingdom and we would have several instances where we or the elves would come and visit. I distinctly remember playing with the elf prince, Leonel. We would typically play games like chess. He’d always win. And rub it in my face.

As I’m lost in my thoughts, we suddenly stop. Quinn hops off Clary and I look at the building before us. “What’s this?”

“The blacksmith’s. Don’t get off Clary.” Quinn then guides the horse by her reins to the entrance.  
The entrance leads to an open space with counters and cabinets lining the walls and various blacksmithing needs. At a table banging a hammer on some metal, is an elf with long red hair that looks like it wasn’t bothered to be brushed this morning. 

“Why, hello Warlock.” She speaks elegantly. She has a voice full of power and dignity. “I assume you’ve come for the peridots you requested for?” 

Her fair skin has black smeared upon her complexion like clouds. Highly unexpected from an elf, most are germaphobes.

“I have. And since you asked, I assume you have them Alden?”

“I do.” She saunters over to a drawer and opens it. Skimming over various gems. “Who’s your friend? He’s awfully quiet and small. And slouching, how improper.”

Okay, kinda rude. “Says the one that hasn’t bothered washing off that black filth.” 

Quinn snorts and Alden looks towards me and glares. “It’s part of my aesthetic.”

“Oh, I see. I didn’t know that looking scorched was a look,” I turn to Quinn, “I’m learning so many new things on our trip and it’s only been less than a day!”, I say with fake enthusiasm. Alden is still glaring at me, but Quinn is laughing. 

She finally grabs the peridots and puts them into a small pouch. “Careful Warlock. Your new companion’s attitude might not get you your peridots”

“And yet you’re handing me them right now.” She rolls her eyes at that. “Just go, you are disturbing my work.”

Quinn swings onto Clary behind me and takes the reigns. He’s much bigger than me so he can maneuver Clary with much ease. Quinn starts to aid Clary to walk away and I turn around a bit. “Bye bye, Alden! Been a pleasure!” 

She glares one final time, but when I turn back around and we’re a few feet away, I can hear her chuckling. I do the same.

“So! Princey, wanna go ask to stay in the castle? I’m sure you know Prince Leonel and his family well. Maybe they’ll allow us to stay within their gracious walls.”

“Um, I’d kinda rather spend the night in a Barbarous Bear’s den? Also, King Lachlan would probably tell my father of my whereabouts and that isn’t a good idea.”

“Understood, your Majesty.”

I frown. “You know.. you should really just call me Adam.”

“Is that allowance or an order?’’ “I’m not above you and we’re going to be spending quite a bit of time together so formalities are quite.. obnoxious to be honest.” Quinn goes silent but nods. 

We travel down the streets and stop in front of a giant Oak tree. It has a simple little circle door and a sign above it that says ‘Daydream Inn’.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want criticism. Not hate (please!), but criticism. I'm sensitive please be nice to me. It's short. So will the next chapter. I'm working on making chapters longer.


End file.
